moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Plattenum/100 More Facts About Me!
This is a continuation of this blog post. 101. This is my 3rd attempt at this blog post because my computer likes to refresh itself without my permission. 102. I get jealous really easily. 103. When I'm nervous, I tend to chew my lip and nails. 104. My favorite character from Descendants is Mal. 105. I plan on my debut album being called "Miracle" and having 13 songs. 106. Sometimes when I'm bored, I get restless and pace around the room. 107. I'm so lazy, I throw my notebooks at my door just to close it. 108. I'm gaining a really bad habit of daydreaming, and it's getting really noticeable. 109. I read books to escape reality and forget about stress. 110. I wish I had paler skin. 111. I listened to Frozen soundtrack and Pentatonix while typing this. 112. I've dreamt about both Wikia and MovieStarPlanet at least once, although I haven't dreamt about them in a while. 113. My favorite character from Inside Out is Joy. 114. I can be quite sensitive about certain things. 115. I cry easily, but it's never at the right times. 116. I really wish I had long hair, but my hair never grows. :( 117. My favorite key on the keyboard is the one/exclamation point key. 118. Sometimes I like to slap my forehead when someone says something stupid just to see what it feels like. 119. I hate being complimented; it makes me uncomfortable. 120. I plan on playing MSP until I die. 121. I hadn't sneaked on YouTube for years until Lindee Link's cover of Fight Song. 122. I started my YT channel in eighth grade. 123. My most used emoji is the heart eyes one. 124. On Wii Sports Resort, I have high scores on all 3 modes of Wakeboarding and all 3 modes of Archery. 125. My softball team got first in the summer 2015 state tournament. 126. My favorite Pentatonix song is "Hallelujah". 127. If I hadn't been listening to the right radio station at the right time, I might not have found out about Fight Song for a few months. 128. Every time Fight Song comes on the radio, I cheer and make my parents turn the volume up. 129. I love cheesy foods, but the only kinds of cheese I like plain are American, mozzarella, and sharp cheddar. 130. I looooooove dark chocolate. 131. My parents bought both Taylor Swift's Red CD and 1989 CD on the day it came out. 132. I honestly don't believe I'm smart, even though SnowGem says I am. 133. Rachel Platten sent me a video with my name in it once. 134. I've wanted to learn piano since I was 5, but I didn't learn how until March 2017. 135. My most used apps are MSP and Discord. 136. I've typed "RapunzafanMSP" so many times, my devices don't autocorrect it anymore. 137. I hate attention and used to freeze up in the spotlight. June 2nd was the first time I'd ever performed for anybody besides my friends. 138. My favorite kind of chips are harvest cheddar Sun Chips and cheddar Pringles. 139. My voice type is soprano. 140. The only subject in which I have ever gotten a grade below a B on a test is science. 141. My favorite lyric ever is "My tears are instruments and they sound like consequences" from Congratulations by Rachel Platten. 142. I like zippers. 143. I prefer polka-dots over stripes. 144. I usually only unplug my devices when they are at exactly 100%. 145. I have never broken a bone or been stung by a bee. I almost got stung at my friend's party, but I'm pretty quick on my feet when it comes to bugs. 146. I have nothing against everyone else, but my Wikia BFF is Designer TayTay. 147. I hate doing tests online because I always accidentally press the wrong answer choice for at least one question. 148. My least favorite numbers are 3 and 8. 149. Opposites DO attract, but so do people who are literally like twins (personal experience). 150. I personally prefer the word mariposa (Spanish) to the word butterfly (English). 151. My favorite type of flower is the violet. 152. I think horoscopes are real and enjoy reading mine in the newspaper. 153. I don't like crop tops and personally don't understand why it's trend. 154. I don't like matching my outfits and will usually wear things that clash. 155. I recorded many videos with my old music teacher. 156. I love gradients. 157. If I hadn't gone to the elementary school I went to, I might have never discovered Scratch, which means I might have never considered being a computer programmer. 158. I like asking questions and getting asked questions. 159. I hate summer and wish school would start already. 3 reasons I love school: I love to learn, I can escape reality, and my friends are super kind. 160. I like meeting new friends but due to my shyness, it can be hard. 161. I'm really good at swimming and my parents wanted me to take it up competitively, but I said no because I only saw it as something to do for fun. 162. I like using sticky notes and often find random ones around my room. 163. I hate the song Cheerleader. It is so annoying. 164. I love to paint with acrylics. 165. My brother has tinnitus, and it's causing him to have trouble sleeping. 166. I am a perfectionist. 167. I used to keep a diary, but I only wrote in it about every 6 months. 168. I used to hate the color yellow when I was younger, but now it's my second favorite color. 169. I prefer to eat bananas when their peels are slightly green. 170. I want to learn how to do magic tricks, but I don't have the patience for it. 171. I've been planning for years to audition for AGT, but I always forget that auditions are in the winter. However, I might audition winter 2020. 172. Although I joined on September 8th, I didn't create my user's page until September 9th. However, Wikia seems to have changed my join date. 173. When I first joined Wikia, I was level 11 and my profile besties were "Rosie10101010101", "cuteblonde1100", and "Kristin375". 174. I did quit MSP at one point for 6 months. 175. My favorite ice cream topping is dark chocolate sauce. 177. The 2nd page I ever created, besides my own user, was Redda. 178. On QuizUp, I am unbeatable at Frozen, and have made it to 2nd best in the United States and 4th best in the world for August 2015. 179. I used to have trouble sleeping almost every night, but now I sleep pretty much perfectly after discovering lullaby music. 180. I never stay up past midnight unless I'm at a sleepover. 181. I'm pretty sure I don't have muscles. 182. My dad's allergic to cinnamon. 183. I love playing This Or That? and Would You Rather? 184. The exact date I discovered Fight Song was March 14th, 2015. 185. I'm not sure when I became a Swiftie, but I think it was around 2008. 186. I've met my idol, Rachel Platten, twice now. 187. We bought Frozen the exact day it came out on DVD. 188. Rachel and I have the same Zodiac sign: Taurus. 189. I don't want to grow up. 190. When I'm older, I plan on living with my parents and never driving. However, I have been forced to get my permit. 191. My dad doesn't "believe" in medicine, bug spray, sunscreen, and FaceBook. 192. I'm a huge fan of notebooks and basically collect them 193. I love to use stickers and decorate things. 194. I joined Minty on August 9th, 2015. 195. According to my mom, I sometimes blink in my sleep. 196. I founded What You love Wiki on December 31st, 2013, and the first page I ever created was Taylor Swift. 197. I prefer headphones to earbuds. 198. My mom has brown hair like me, although she dyes it red. My dad has black, although it's turning gray. 199. I finished the first blog post in one day, but this took a few days due to getting stuck. 200. And that's the end. Enjoy! Category:Blog posts